


Clouds (To My Youth)

by jaera



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, I love Jinhwi, LMAO, M/M, Mentioned Park Jihoon, Secret Relationship, a drabble series with plot, a dump for my feels, bad boy jinyoung, class president Daehwi, drabbles that exceeds 500 words, idk - Freeform, is becoming a series, it depends whatever may come hehe, just to water the JinHwi tag I guess, more characters to be added later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaera/pseuds/jaera
Summary: Daehwi sees the clouds. Jinyoung sees his smile.Since after all, the clouds are made out of their smiles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so shitty at making summaries like someone stop me frm spouting bs TTT
> 
> Also, thenks to BETTY for providing the title 'Clouds'. I asked her for a cutesy fluffy title and she gave that and wow, whatta brain man. 
> 
> Anyway, this will just be a dump for my feels? Like, this won't be a full length fic... just some short drabbles (that exceeds 500 words LOL)  
> Hopefully, I can update this a lot. Idk, I just need to water the JinHwi tag. 
> 
> This prompt I thought of while I was slacking off at work lol this first chapter I made on a whim HEH
> 
> If any of you have any requests or prompts, maybe I can incorporate them here too? 👉👈 hehe  
> xoxo

#JinHwiALLKILL✨

* * *

“Jesus, he’s really wearing a black leather jacket at this time of the year,” Daehwi looks up and follows his friend’s line of vision only to see a tall, blonde and lanky young man with the smallest face entering the back door of their room.

Just like any other day, the young man with the thickest leather jacket is watched by a plethora of eyes, both either judging or respecting him for withstanding the 23 degree temperature. But just like any other day, the young man is uncaring, opting to sit down at the very back right beside the window where nobody else sat.

As soon as he stares outside the glass window where the scorching sun is practically blinding everything in its midst, their classmates immediately dismiss, minding their own businesses which they should’ve done ever since the start.

It was then that Daehwi takes his chance to stand.

“Where are you going?” his friend, Jihoon, asks him.

Daehwi only smiles, holds on to the pile of papers in his desks and says, “I’m just going to collect his paper.”

His explanation doesn’t make way for any other questions since it is indeed his job, being the class president.

Daehwi stands up from his seat at the front and casually walks to the back of the room, passing by his busy classmates who are mostly either chatting or just cramming on whatever tasks they were assigned. He stops right at the last aisle and turns to the young blonde man, taking the chance to look him up and down while the male is clearly distracted with the events outside.

_Again, he looks good today._

“You’re checking me out again.”

Daehwi’s eyes flicker as he sees the male turning to him, jaw rested lazily on his palm. He meets the blonde’s eyes – dark and full – and matches it with the same incomprehensible gaze.

“Am I not allowed to?”

It was only in a heartbeat, but Daehwi sees a slip of a smile before the blonde reaches out to his bag. Without any other word, the male fishes out his paper and hands it over to Daehwi.

Daehwi reaches out and holds on to the other end of the paper and asks, “You didn’t answer my question?”

The male, without tearing his gaze away, pushes his paper towards Daehwi gently and slides his hand along its edges.

“There’s no law stating that you’re not allowed to.”

The blonde’s slim lithe fingers meet Daehwi’s and they linger a tad too long on his hand, causing for the latter to suck in a breath unconsciously before seeing the same smirk he had seen earlier.

And yesterday. And the day before yesterday.

And all the days prior to that moment.

“That’s good to know.” Daehwi takes male’s paper and returns his now stoic countenance with a smile. “Thanks.”

The male doesn’t speak of anything else and Daehwi deems his job done. He exits the room and gives one last look at the male, seeing him already back to his hobby of watching the sky, before finally deciding to go to the faculty room to submit their class’ reports.

But he makes sure not to miss the buzzing of his phone though, and quickly opens the new message he had received as he walks.

**From:** Jinyoungie 💕

Thanks  
**Seen at 11:09**

Daehwi simply giggles.

You look good today too😳,,  
Love💕  
**Seen at 11:11**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 첫 만남 (First Meeting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this wouldn't be a set full length fic but I thought of a scenario while I was making dinner so I wrote it immediately.   
> I was supposed to work on my full length fic for JinHwi (which I should be posting anytime soon lmao) but ended up doing this instead.   
> I didn't have a set plot for this story so I'm just botching each chapter. Hopefully they would still make sense LOL
> 
> XOXO

It all the started with the black leather jacket and boots, of how, despite it being an average of 23 degrees outside, the blond, lanky male still wore it comfortably – without breaking a sweat. 

Daehwi can’t decide if it’s a pre-adulthood thing or just _his_ own thing, but either way, both are still pretty ridiculous if you ask him.

_Who the hell wears a leather jacket and boots on such a sunny day?_

He doesn’t make any comments however, and only looks at his adviser in a futile attempt to deflect the glare of his new classmate, who apparently has a hobby of staring at people blatantly as if it was a completely normal thing to do.

And he hates it, how the male is making him self-conscious when he shouldn’t even be so in the first place.

Daehwi couldn’t even deny it, how the moment he saw the young man, he literally took a second look, doubting his vision for never has he seen a face so small and ethereal looking, seeming as if it was carved by the gods.

And even though now, Daehwi’s still deliberately judging the male’s choice of clothing for such a warm day, the combination of his dark getup and blond hair only made him even more fetching.

_Now that I think about it, I think anybody who will get stared at by someone as hot as him will be just as inhibited as me._

“Jinyoung transferred in late so I was hoping you could help him adjust, being that you’re the class president anyway.” Mr. Hwang tells him, handing him the new student’s schedule. “He missed the freshman orientation too so it would be so much easier if you could help him out.”

Daehwi bites his lips, contemplating whether to ask for a compensation. Aside from being the class president, Daehwi is also their year representative so basically, he really doesn’t have much time on his hands. He didn’t want to seem rude though so he still accepted the task despite his limited time (he can make time if he wants it, actually). On the contrary, he still thinks he deserves to receive some benefits from this (he is, after all, a perfectionist through and through).

“I’ll consider this as one special quiz and add it to your grade.”

A small smile suddenly appears on Daehwi’s lips.

“Oh no worries, sir. Glad to be of help, really.” Daehwi tells Mr. Hwang reassuringly.

“Thank you so much for taking care of my cousin, Daehwi. I hope you’ll be good friends too.” Mr. Hwang then looks at the blonde and pats his back. “And you, don’t give Daehwi a hard time. I’m warning you now, if I hear even one complaint from Daehwi, I’ll immediately ask aunty to take you with her to Busan.”

The blond only rolls his eyes before mumbling, “Yes, hyung—“ he stops when he sees Mr. Hwang raising an eyebrow. “I mean, _sir_. Mr. Hwang, sir.”

Daehwi fights the urge to laugh, finding the sudden change of persona too amusing. He then gives one last bow to their adviser before leaving the faculty, followed by none other than his new classmate.

“We didn’t get to introduce ourselves to each other yet, I believe.” Daehwi suddenly says once they’re outside, stopping in the hallway and looking back at the student behind him. “I’m Lee Daehwi, the class president and also the freshmen rep.” He reaches out his hand. “And you are… Jinyoung?”

The blond male only stares at it for a couple of seconds before saying, “Bae Jinyoung.”

“Okay…” Daehwi slowly pulls his hand back and breathes heavily, already regretting his decision to agree with his adviser’s proposition. He eyes Jinyoung up and down a couple of times before clicking his tongue. _If only he wasn’t hot…_

“What, are you checking me out?”

Daehwi raises an eyebrow in response. “Excuse you, but you were literally staring at me the whole time we were inside the office.”

Jinyoung doesn’t respond and only looks at Daehwi, doing the same thing that the latter did – eyeing him up and down.

“W-what,” Daehwi mumbles, confidence dissipating under the male’s gaze. In a split of a second however, Jinyoung suddenly starts walking and passes by Daehwi without any word. “Hey, where are you going—“

Jinyoung halts. “Well, aren’t you going to show me around campus?”

Daehwi thinks twice if he should continue the deal with his adviser. If he really wanted to, he could easily earn those points in another easier way. But then he sees Jinyoung, sees how his dark brown orbs always seem to stare back at Daehwi’s in an unfazed manner.

And observing this, something inside of Daehwi pulls him to walk after the male.

Daehwi then guesses that maybe he can give it a shot. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fries is the way to a man's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahh..... I swear I'll post my new chaptered fic soon.  
> I mean I already made 5 chapters, it's just ... I donut have a title for it HAH
> 
> for now, just read this hehehe thanks xoxo

“So, where do you want to start?”

Daehwi looks at Jinyoung, trying his best not to let his eyes wander anywhere and just focus on the male’s face. He need not to try hard anyway, since his skin is masked with a golden tone under the sun, turning it into a beautiful shade of brown.

_He’s… beautiful._

Jinyoung looks at him and scrunches his eyebrows. “Why are you asking me that?” he questions. “I don’t even know anything about this place, how should I know where to start?”

_Or not._

Daehwi breathes heavily, channels his inner Mr. Congeniality and lets out his perfected faux smile in return. “Right, let’s go to our department first, shall we?”

Daehwi doesn’t wait as he walks and only looks ahead of him, uncaring whether his new classmate is following after him. On the way to their department, he briefly gives an introduction to each building that they pass by. The blonde, in turn, doesn’t say nor respond to anything. Daehwi would peek once in a while to check if he’s still keeping up with the pace, but the stoic countenance of the Jinyoung only makes it hard for Daehwi to make an assumption.

So he continues on with his endless monologue. After some time, he just stops checking altogether, deeming it futile since not once had he heard any feedback from the transferee.

The male can look like a real life walking god in his platinum blonde hair and black leather ensemble but Daehwi doesn’t care. The moment he first saw him (which was just earlier in Mr. Hwang’s office), he already had an inkling that things aren’t going to be good for him. If Jinyoung’s choice of clothes, hair color, and default passive countenance aren’t any indication of trouble, then Daehwi doesn’t know what is.

But then again, who is he to say no to extra credit?

Also to an eye candy (with a very rotten vocabulary)?

_Daehwi, stop. He’s just hot. That’s it._

Okay then, maybe he does care. A bit.

_Just a bit._

Since he is, admittedly, a young lad with a very weak heart which is prone to temptations.

_I mean, being with this rebel couldn’t be worse, could it?_

“So finally, here’s our department building—“ Daehwi stops when he notices that Jinyoung is nowhere in sight. He looks around in search of even just a small fraction of blonde hair, but he doesn’t see anything.

And his blood immediately runs high, annoyance and provocation threatening to take over him.

_Really, I swear to God I’m going to deck his freaking long ass neck—_

“What the hell did my neck do to you?”

Daehwi turns around and sees Jinyoung holding a cup of fries and two bottled waters with his other hand. “Where the hell did you go?” Daehwi questions.

“Isn’t it obvious, I got a snack.” Jinyoung tells him as he munches on another bite. “I’m getting hungry.”

Daehwi gives him an unimpressed look. “You could’ve at least informed me before you suddenly ran off to where you went.”

“That doesn’t answer my question though, of what my neck ever did to you.”

“It’s excessively long and it’s bothering me.”

Jinyoung almost looks riled for a moment, and Daehwi gets the urge to laugh in triumph. His laughter doesn’t appear though as he suddenly feels coldness in his hands. “What’s this?” he asks, looking at the bottled water Jinyoung gave him.

“It’s water.”

 _I’ll really punch him—“_ I mean yes, I know it’s a goddamn water but what is it for?”

“Aren’t you thirsty? We’ve been… walking for quite a while now,” Jinyoung says, his face a tad calmer than the usual.

_Not really…_

“And you’ve been discussing about whatever buildings there are in this ridiculously huge university.”

Daehwi looks at Jinyoung and the bottled water back and forth, gauging whether to be honest or not. But as usual, the male doesn’t let him prepare for anything else and just pushes his cup of fries to Daehwi as well (which is barely touched for that matter).

“Don’t ask any questions and just take the water. Eat this too while you’re at it.”

Jinyoung then turns away from him but Daehwi doesn’t miss the redness that was rapidly spreading across the blonde’s ears. Daehwi just stares at it in amusement, watches as the male idle around a meter away from him.

_Cute…_

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung looks back when Daehwi doesn’t respond, eyebrows furrowed in feign annoyance. “Come on and let’s finish this tour!”

Despite the male’s reprimanding tone, Daehwi obliges and follows after him, eliminating his initial prejudice with the help of fries and a cold water. 

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CHAPTERS ARE UNBETAED!  
> If there are any wrong information I used here, please do let me know!  
> English is not my first language so you will most likely see a LOT of tense and grammar mistakes.  
> Please forgive me for those.  
> If you liked this story, thank you!  
> If you don't, come fite me (ง •̀_•́)ง
> 
> Rant and shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MeongJinHwi)  
> I don't bite.


End file.
